Shot
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Okay… another idea that just popped right up into my brain in a mass nest of craziness.  
Probable the only thing… it's based on a few weeks after the Episode Fire. So if you haven't seen it you shouldn't read this because I mention it in here. Just thought I'd warn you

Disclamier; yes, yes. I know it, you know it. Why do I have to say it? The X Files do not belong to me. I don't own Mulder (I wish I did) Scully, Skinner, Mrs. Scully or Ms. (cringe) Green. They belong to the all mighty CC

The streets were mass panic. The S.W.A.T team was there and the riot team on their horses and their shields. For FBI Agent Fox Mulder this was something new. He wasn't use to dealing with these things, but he had no choice because it was right outside of FBI HQ.

"Mulder? Mulder, focus!" Skinner yelled. He nodded as he moved forward towards the truck. Scully was there behind it working on an injured cop. And Phoebe Green was there which added to the tension. He knew she was angry with him. She saw him kissing her in his office. It wasn't his fault. She jumped him. Scully should know how phoebe was by now. He tried to tell her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Man down, man down!" An officer yelled.

"Mulder. Help me get him." Scully asked. He moved up behind her and followed her to the injured man, but by the time they had gotten there the man was dead. They were leaving when a loud shot rang out. It took time to realized it'd hit his partner.

"Scully! You alright?"

"Yeah. It hit below my knee. I don't think I can walk." He moved down to pick her up. "No… Mulder leave me."

"Un-uh." He said as he picked her up and moved as quickly as he could.

More gunshots were fired so he moved even quicker. He managed to get her back in time to see most of the Agents were clearing out and heading to the main building through the underground tunnels. Everyone was cleared out by now so they had to follow. Phoebe was there too though as he set his partner down carefully behind the S.W.A.T van and slid back down against it breathing heavily.

"You think you can walk now?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Lets get out of here." the sirens were loud and they had to yell to hear over them.

They'd made it to the tunnels without being killed. The tunnel was much more quiet then the streets had been. Scully noticed Mulder was falling behind and when she turned she noticed he was bleeding. She felt her heart drop. He had stopped and pressed a hand against his stomach. He was trying to hide it from her.

"Mulder…." She gasped. She went to his side to see he hadn't been shot just once, but several times. Three times she noticed. "How?"

"When I went back for you… they kind of got me." He backed up against one the plywood walls that were set up and slid down it. "Get out of here, Scully. I'm only slowing you down."

"No…. Mulder…"

"What are you doing. Get up. We have to go." Phoebe complained, but she stopped when she saw Mulder was shot. She only stood there.

"Go. Get out. Come on, Scully, I don't have time to argue with you."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Damn it, Scully! Get out of here now! They're coming. Now get the hell out of here or they're gonna kill you."

"Mulder… no…" Her eyes were filling up with tears and it was killing him.

"Look at me! Look at me. I am not gonna make it out of here. And you know that. I'll bleed to death before I even come close to getting back. And I'm gonna slow you down and you'll die too. At least like this I could hold them off for a little while longer."

"No…. Mulder, please…. You'll make it."

"I won't. now go!" he pushed her away from him and was breathing heavily with the effort just that took. She knew that he probable didn't have long, but she just couldn't leave… she had to though.

"Mulder… I…. you're my best friend."

"And you're mine. Now, please. Go." He watched as she struggled to leave.

She looked back one time and he nodded to assure her he wanted her to go and she did leave. With her out of sight he pulled his gun and checked how much ammo he had in his clip. Just enough. More then half a clip. He could hold off.  
He grunted in pain as he raised his pistol when he heard voices. His breathing was heavy. This was it.

"FBI! Hold it!" He yelled. The fifteen gunmen opened fire on him and after taking down three of them he dropped his pistol. He felt the burning hot, stinging bullets hitting him. It must have been more then a dozen times. It burned like hell fire.

He breathed hard and choked out blood that dripped down onto the ground. He choked again. He couldn't breath. His tried to gasp in a few more breaths, but his efforts were useless. He chocked again as his vision blackened around the corners, drawing inwards. He dropped his head back against the wood and exhaled a slow, long breath as everything went away into darkness.

Scully stopped as she heard the gunfire. She looked back.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I have to go back."

"Mulder told you to move. He wanted you to live. You have to keep going." She didn't listen and went back. "No! Scully!" She went after her. It was Mulder's dying wish that she left. She had to honor saw him. Not moving.

"No… no… oh, no…. Mulder." She ran to his side and broke down when she realized he was dead. There was so much blood. The bastards had shot him dead. They were probable still here, but she didn't care. She couldn't keep from crying.  
"Mulder… please. Don't be dead…. Oh, Mulder. No…." she was getting his blood all over her hands, still she didn't care.  
"I-I… didn't…. get to… t-tell you ….." her crying kept her from speaking straight.  
"No…." she whispered. She felt his blood covered throat for a plus, but there was none. She pulled his head against her chest and held him.

"Dana…" Phoebe said sadly. "He's dead. There's nothing you can do for him. We need to leave." She nodded slowly and got up. And she did leave. He was dead and she couldn't save him they were out they got to FBI HQ.

"Where's Mulder?" Skinner asked and at Scully's teary eyed look he knew the answer. "My God… those animals. I am so sorry Agent Scully. Mulder was a good Agent."

A week later after the riots had finished their was the matter of the funeral. They hadn't recovered her partner's body because the tunnels had been blow up and collapsed. Surprisingly he had a big funeral. Every agent of the FBI had shown up to show their respect. He'd saved a lot of lives that day. Scully was the one who was most upset. She would never see him again and she was falling apart.

An old man watched from the distance at the funeral then retreated to his tunnels.

"Ohhh… she loves you… she loves you my friend. She loves you." The old man spoke to the dead FBI Agent at his feet. "This will not do my friend. It will not do."

She didn't know what to do. Her apartment was too lonely and empty to go back to. It was lonely because Mulder wouldn't call her in the middle of the night with his bizarre ramblings. She pretended she was annoyed by it, but truth was he was the only one she could ever talk to. No one else understood.  
She stood at the door and hesitated before knocking. Her Mother answered and looked at her in shock.

"Dana? what's happened?" She asked.

"Mom… um… can I come and-and… talk?"

"Of course, Dana…. come in." Her Mother made tea and sat down on the couch next to her daughter and handed her a cup. She watched her distraught daughter and felt her heart sinking. She knew whatever it was she needed to talk about it wasn't good. "So talk, Dana. what happened, dear?"

"My Partner," She already knew before her daughter finished. "He's dead. He was killed during all that rioting."

"Dana… I'm so sorry. I know you two were close."

"It's just…. He…. Well we…. Had gotten into a fight that night. And I never got to tell him." She broke off her words with a sob as she covered her mouth trying not to cry anymore. "Now he'll… never know… that…. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Dana. he knows."

"Mom… could… could I stay here? For a little while?"

"You can stay as long as you want, darling. Take as much time as you need."

"I'm, uhh… I'm going to go up and get some sleep."

"You do that. I'll be here if you need me." Nodding she slowly got up and went upstairs.

The room she had known forever. The room she had snuck out of to steal some of her mother's cigarettes. The room she had done homework in for so many years. Where she would listen to music with her sister and block out the world. She sat down on her old bed. She laid her head down, but remembered something. She lifted the pillow and pulled up the mattress. Her old diary. She opened it and read her old words.  
_Today I met a boy. He was cute had the most amazing eyes. I really like him, but I don't think he likes me. Maybe he could… I hope.  
_She couldn't even continue to read it. She closed it and placed it back where it was. As she thought that boy she use to know reminded her of Mulder. And it didn't help.

It reminded her of the simpler years when all she had to worry about was how her hair looked and if her sister was going to annoy her that day. She closed her eyes against the tears and laid her head down on her pillow as a storm began first drops of rain hitting the window as her tears stained the pillow as her thoughts drifted to her partner. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it close to her chest and hugged it tightly as she remembered their fight.

She had walked in on him and Phoebe and she wasn't happy about finding them making out. When his 'girlfriend' saw her there she left the office. Embarrassed. She figured Phoebe had kissed him. But still.

"Scully… it wasn't what it looked like."

"I really don't care, Mulder. It's your business."

"Why are you upset?"

"Mulder… I'm not upset." She stopped gathering her papers up off the desk as he kept on.

"You are upset. Why?"

"Why do you think?" She finally snapped. "You ditched me again. _Again_. And know you're just back here in your office with your girlfriend like nothing ever happened."

"She's not my girlfriend. And I did not ditch you."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't." He said and shook his head. "h-how did I ditch you… I-I mean… I didn't. not really."

"Mulder, you left without telling me where you were going or what you were doing. And here I find out you had to help _inspector_," She made sure to mention that word so he wouldn't complain._ "_Greene on another case. You could have at least told me."

"So…? You're not my girlfriend. Why should I have to tell you where I'm going all the time?" Hell. That was out of line and he knew it.

"You're such a jackass!"

"Sorry I-"

"Just drop it."

"No. why are you getting all bent out of shape?"

"Me? You're the one who won't drop it."

"What? At least… I don't laugh at your theories all the time, Scully."

"When have I ever laughed?"

"This morning on the case. When I told you my theories you laughed at me."

"That wasn't…. okay fine. I laughed."

"Well, why the hell was it so damn funny? You know I would expect that from someone else, but not you."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why are you?"

"It's not me talking about it, Mulder. You're the one who won't drop it."

"I won't drop it? You're one to talk, Scully."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked. They were both becoming more and more heated in this conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face.

"You can never drop anything. I know they sent you to spy on me. I've always known."

"I'm on your side here."

"Your not on my side. You don't even believe in me! Not even when I'm telling you the truth!"

"Mulder that isn't true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"This is just stupid!"

"So? I know everything about you, Scully. I read your profile. What'd they offer you? What'd they offer you to give up medicine? Huh?"

"Stop it! They didn't offer me anything. I choose to give it up and work for the FBI. I hadn't planned to get stuck with you." That hurt and she knew it.

"That's the way you feel?" He scoffed. "I know. Okay. I know your Father didn't want you in the FBI. I'm sure he's real disappointed in you now! So are you just going to quit this too? Is it too hard for you, Scully?" They had worked together long enough to know where the others weaknesses were and where to strike to hurt the other. And he had hit a low blow that made her snap.

"Shut up, Mulder! At least I'm not chasing after my dead sister pretending that she's actually still alive!" She stopped when she realized what she said. She instantly regretted it when she saw the pain in his eyes. His jaw was clenched tightly together and he closed his eyes for one long moment. He was actually crying now. When he opened his eyes she saw the water in his eyes threatening to come over. "Mulder…. I-"

"Fine." He bit out bitterly. "If that's the way you feel." He grabbed his coat roughly from the back of his chair and pushed past her and went to the door.

"Mulder…" He paused at the door. "This isn't working…. I think I should get a reassignment." She watched his shoulders slump even more and knew she had only made it worse.

"Whatever the hell you want." He stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him. She sighed and went after him.

They were in the hallway of the FBI and she saw him walking ahead of her.

"Mulder, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Scully." She heard the break in his voice. She had pushed him too far. Then a bunch of Agent with big guns went running down the hallway along with Skinner.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get your gear together and follow me!"

"What's going on?" Mulder asked.

"We've got a bunch of people with weapons right outside the building. We need to keep them from getting in here. Now lets go!"

That was the last words they had spoken. And it was killing her. She felt a deep stabbing pain in the pit of her stomach that became worse and worse until it was hardly bearable.

There would be no more talk about aliens, no more talk about Government conspiracies, no more Bigfoot, or moth men, or whatever it was he had planned for the day. No one to make her laugh when she was sad. No one to talk to. No more Mulder. He was wind grew louder wailing outside, throwing the harsh rain against the windows. She heard some of his words.

"Scully… I don't like it when we fight. I'm sorry." it had been after the case with the Fire. He had apologized for what had happened with all of that. Until it faded into the darkness of her sleep. Worn out physically and emotionally. It felt like the end. Forced to spend day after day without him by her side. This was hell. Her own personal hell. She would never see Mulder again. He was gone.

TBC...

So... What was up with the old man? I don't know. What do you think? Could go anywhere. I don't know.  
Lets just think about things for awhile. I actually made myself cry when I wrote this. And I am not a crying person.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter one.

The old man is totally weird in this and I mispelled some things, but I meant to do it. Cause he's weird and reminds me of one of my friends.

"Yes, indeed she loves you, but you're not alive to hear it." He sighed and went back to the fire he'd built and began to fill a pan with herbs and spices. "What shall we have for dinner. Ohhh…. I know." The man jumped and danced with joy. "She loooves you!" He grabbed some of the things as he finished them and poured them into a cup then brought it to the dead man's lips. "Drink it. You dead men. You don't drink none now do ya'? least not very well. Come now. Makes ya' nice and strong. Makes you sleep easy. Makes you dream of her. Drink."

Scully tossed and turned in the bed. She woke up to a loud crack of thunder and saw something in the flash of lightning. She was terrified of what or who it was. Another flash and she saw him. Alive? She didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't breath.

"Mulder…?" Another flash of lighting and she could see the bright red blood dripping onto the floor. Soaking the entire front of his shirt. She got up from the bed and went to help him, but when she got up, by the next flash of lighting he was gone. Nothing. Not even a drop of blood gasped as she woke from the dream. She groaned and pulled the pillow close and screamed into it. Trying to let out her frustrations. It didn't help. Because now she wanted to beat the hell out of the damn thing.

The old man stared at the dead man from across the fire.

"Come on now. Don't make ol' uncle Roe wait any longer now. Old man's gotta eat don't he?"

"Wha…. Where…. Why….?" the words were whispers from the man across the fire. His voice was not back yet.

"Ummm, I told ya' 'em herbs work real good on ya' dead men. Ya'll don't believe me none."

"You…." He coughed. Still trying to breath.

"Don't ya'll worry none. Them ill be fixed up real nice n' maybe leavin' ya' lil' scar or somethin'."

"Wh…" He coughed again. Not able to finish.

"All ya'll city boys can't handle none of our remedies. Too much spice for ya'll to handle. My momma taught me to make 'em. It take ya' a while for ya'll can speak none."

"Huh?"

"I made ya'll some spices and what-have-ya. They make ya' better. My momma taught me how to make 'em. 'nuff said." He sighed. "I tell ya' somethin'. Reckon I don't get too many none of ya' city boys down here. And I when I does. Ya'll don't usually have the strength to live, but you? Ya'll gots you a reason. Don't ya'."

"Mmmm." He groaned. He couldn't move very well.

"Gots to wait for ya'll can move any."

"No…. mmm."

"Ohhh…. Yes. That be why ya'll came back. 'cause she loves you." He smiled. "I tell ya'. I don't like to inner fear none, 'cause when it be ya'll's time. It's ya'll's time, but she be in love with you boy. N' I don't reckon she tell you none. N' I don't reckon you tell her none. N' I can't rightly lets it end all sad or nothing'."

Scully had more dreams that night. Her Mother had come and woken her because she had been crying in her sleep and could be heard clear across the house. She didn't really feel embarrassed although she knew she should. It was to the point when she didn't feel anything at all. No emotions. No feelings. Nothing. And Mrs. Scully was beginning to worry about her daughter, but knowing she could do nothing made it all the much worse.

He sat up in the firelight he tested the limited movement of his muscles.

"What is this?"

"I tells ya'll a' ready. It be somethin' to be fixin' ya'll."

"It works… I don't believe this. W-who are you?"

"Ya'll can be callin' me Mr. Banner."

"Mr. Banner? When can I leave?"

"Give 'em spices lil' more time ta' heal all 'em hurts. Then ya'll can go.'

"Wh… where is she?"

"Not here, sir." Mr. Banner assured him.

"Do you know wh-"

"I don't reckon I know the answer to that none Mr. Mulder."

"I-I think you do."

"Why'd ya'll be thinkin' that Mr. Mulder?" He asked with a slow smile.

"Because-"

"Shush now. Ya'll go find her. I can't help ya'll with that part."

"Thank you, Mr. Banner."

"Ya'll's welcome, Mr. Mulder."

Again she was dreaming. Dreaming he was there. In the darkness she felt him lean over her.

"Scully. Scully, wake up. Please. I need to talk to you."

"Mulder?" No. she thought. This is another dream. He's dead. She reached out and touched him. Her hand against the side of his face. She sat up quickly.

"Shhh." He whispered. Her hand moved up and ran through his, thick unsettled hair. She gasped.

"Mulder? No, no. you're dead."

"I'm not dead."

"Wha… I don't understand this… it doesn't make any sense."

"I-it doesn't make a lot of sense to me either, but I-I know I'm here now."

"This has to be a dream."

"No." He sighed. "How can I prove to you this is real?"

"I don't…. Mulder… it can't…"

"Wha…? No. no. I am here. I'm alive." She pulled him down to kiss her. Then she realized something and pulled back away from him.

"Mulder, take off your shirt." she should have known that he'd give her a smart-ass comment.

"And here I thought you were a decent girl Ms. Scully."

"Mulder, shut up and do what I said." He moved back and slowly pulled his gray shirt off. She turned on the bedside lamp and couldn't believe it. He had bad wounds where he'd been shot. Most of them already healed and scared up, but some weren't totally healed. She ran her fingers up his stomach to feel the scars left there and he shivered under her touch. "I don't believe this."

"If you still don't believe me then I don't know what else to tell you."

"No… no. I do believe you, but… what, I don't understand is why you're still alive."

"A man named Banner helped me."

"Wait… how did you know I was here?"

"Well… you weren't at your apartment and this is the only place I could think you would be at."

"Does my mom know you're here?"

"Umm," He smiled sheepishly. "Actually I kind of scared her when I first walked in. she was shocked to see me, but she didn't really say anything. All she did was tell me you were up here. And… she… told me you were really upset."

"Mulder…."

"No, no. listen, Scully… wha… why would you be so upset? I'm not worth that much. All I've ever done was cause you trouble." He said and looked down. He couldn't look at her.

"Don't say that…. Mulder… you're my best friend."

"I better go."

"No," She said quickly. "I want you to stay."

"I don't think your mom would like that."

"I'm a big girl, Mulder. She doesn't care if you stay. Besides… it's not like we're going to be doing anything we're not suppose to." He nodded slowly and brushed his lips against hers before he crawled into bed with her and pulled her close.

It was rather late when she woke up. She was surprised to see that he was actually there, but she was glade he wasn't dead. There was a problem with this. A big problem. She was sleeping with her partner, in the same bed. This could look very wrong and what was worse was that she realized he shouldn't be here with her. Not this close anyway.

She got up, careful not to wake him. Her mom was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. She stopped when she saw her daughter and turned off the stove before turning around to face her.

"Dana… is Fox going to be joining us?"

"I don't know." She said and her Mother just nodded. "How can you accept this? That he's alive when he's suppose to be dead?"

"Because, Dana, this was a miracle and I don't believe I have a right to question God's work. He's here _now_. Lets not dwell on the past." There was silence until a few minutes later when the kitchen door opened and Her partner stepped in. He was slow in his movement do to the soreness of his wounds that hadn't totally healed. Mrs. Scully had turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

"Good morning." He said with a small smile when he saw his partner. She didn't reply to him. He was confused, things had been okay last night. Hadn't they? "Sorry." He sighed as he sat down.

"No, Mulder… it's not that. I Just… I need a little time to myself."

"Right. Umm…. I need to take care of a few things anyway. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah." He got up and left quickly. Mrs. Scully had heard the whole things and she turned around.

"Dana, how could you do that to him?"

"I didn't do anything, mom."

"You did. I think you should tell him how you really feel before something happens so that you can't."

FBI HQ, 9:47 Am  
Scully had gotten to the office and saw her partner slumped over his desk. His reading glasses and the lamp light still on. He'd fallen asleep. She slowly went over to his side and set her hand on his shoulder. He moved slightly and groaned. He sat up and she went back to her computer.

"Busy night?" She asked.

"Um… yeah." He said and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a headache." He smiled and looked down back at the paper he had been studying. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The headache was killing him. "Scully…" He winced. "Could I ask you to cover for me? I'd like to go home and get a little rest."

"Yeah, of course." She said and watched as he stood and grabbed his coat. he leaned slightly against the door frame and turned to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Scully. Just need some sleep is all." He smiled then walked out the door, with his coat slung over his shoulder. He looked around to make sure she hadn't followed him. He knew she hadn't and went through the basement door.

It was dark so he pulled his flashlight out and continued down the tunnel. This was the place he was sure of it.

"Mr. Banner?" The man was no where to be seen. "Mr. Banner!" he knew it was no use, but it was like it had never happened. No evidence. He knew it'd happened though. He smiled and turned away. "Thanks, Mr. Banner." He whispered to himself as he continued down the tunnel to leave.

"Ya'll's welcome, Mr. Mulder." He heard the ghostly whispered and turned around quickly. No one was there.

FBI HQ 9:44 Am

"No, no… Mulder. It's crazy." She argued with her partner.

"It's not crazy. I-I really think that it's a very plausible idea." He sighed when he knew he'd never win this argument with her and looked down the long row of cars. "Now if I remember where I parked…""

"_You _don't remember? That must be a first."

"I can forget things too." She looked up at him. She had to admit he was cute when he was confused. "What?" He asked as he noticed her looking at him.

"Nothing. It's just kind of funny."

"Me not remembering where my car is, is funny?"

"Well… yeah." She said and couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, but he smiled none-the-less. He leaned down, but she pressed her hands against his chest to stop him. "We shouldn't…"

"No. we probable shouldn't, but we both want to. Don't we?" He asked, his breath warm against her face.

"Yes, no…"

"Which is it?"

"I don't know."

"It's one or the other."

"Mulder… I… don't know how to tell you how I feel."

"Then don't." She looked confused. So he decided to explain better. "I know how you feel, Scully… and I feel the same way. You don't have to tell me." He brushed his lips against hers and then pulled away and walked to his car. He figured she need more time as he opened the door to his car.

"Mulder," He looked up when he heard her. "… I love you…"

"I love you too." He said. She walked up to him and kissed him, then she pulled back slightly and leaned in close to him.

"I thought you forgot where you parked." She said and watched his sheepish smile. He faked it. She knew he was stalling.

"Guess I did." He said and looked around the empty parking garage. "You want to do something? Go out somewhere? Anything?"

"Maybe later." She smiled. "Goodnight, Mulder." She said and walked away to her car. He smiled to himself.

"So… we're good then?" He asked slowly, trying to keep it casual. She stopped and turned back to him.

"Yeah, we're good." She said and he sighed in relief. She was going to walk away again, but stopped for a moment. "How about Saturday night?"

"Huh?"

"Dinner on Saturday night?"

"Oh… that'd be great." He said. Things had worked out. It was funny how things worked out when you didn't expect it. But he didn't have time to think about it. He had a dinner date to get ready for.

The End.


End file.
